


After Hours

by Sway



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Eames have a "fun" after work, knowing that Saito watches them. They ask him to join...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Mr. Nolan made them up, I just play with them. This is **not beta'd**.
> 
> **Warnings:** touches of D/s  
> 

"You know, he's watching," Arthur presses through gritted teeth.

The leather of the couch is going to leave burn marks on his stomach and thighs. His fingers claw into the fabric as much as possible as Eames bends him over the armrest of the pricy piece of furniture.

"He always is." Eames slaps his ass, right where his skin is already red from Eames grip on him. Unceremoniously, he pushes back into him, making Arthur bite his tongue to keep himself from crying out.

This has started over on the desk. A bit of a hand job. A bit of a blow job. A bit of fingering. A few shallow thrusts. But in order not to soil their actual work, they had opted for ruining the couch instead.

"Had a wank once in my office. Next day he passes me in the hall and pats me on the shoulders."

Arthur can't help but laugh as Eames recalls the story. He actually feels a bit strange, being bend over the couch with the Englishman's glorious cock shoved up his ass, talking about how their boss is probably watching them over a security camera hidden in the wood paneling of the ceiling. But a particularly hard thrust from Eames scatters these thoughts instantaneously.

"Did it again that night. Just for kicks," Eames says, laughing. His fingers dig deep into Arthur's flesh, holding him in place while he fucks him at a relaxed pace.

Arthur rolls his eyes, glancing over his shoulder. "You're impossible."

"My paycheck says otherwise." Eames grins that shit-eating grin at him that's so hard to withstand.

"What?" Arthur pushes himself up on his hands. "He's paying you more? For the show?"

"Damn straight." Putting a hand between his shoulder blades, he pushes Arthur back down, face first into the leather. He keeps his pace for a good minute, apparently with no intention to rush things. "Let's call him down."

Arthur gasps. Because Eames hits that sweet spot inside of him. And because of the idea of... "You want him to watch." It's not a question.

Eames leans down to him, mouth close to his ear. "I want him to watch and I want you to suck him off."

Arthur considers it for a moment but he knows he probably has not much say in the matter. "Do it."

Again he gasps when Eames pulls out of him, cock bouncing happily in the air as he walks over to the desk to speed-dial a number on Arthur's phone.

"Mr. Saito, this is William Eames. Would you come down to Mr. McKenna's office, please? We have a... bit of a problem with some paperwork." Eames all but giggles at the stupid excuse he's come up with. If their boss is actually watching them, he most definitely knows what their "problem" is. "Great, thank you very much."

Arthur stares at him, somewhat mesmerized at Eames' ability to talk straight with the boss of a... no, one of THE major corporation and lazily jerk his cock at the same time. Maybe that's one of the skills Saito has hired him for.

"He'll be down in a minute." Again, that grin.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Arthur runs a hand over his face, over the sweat on his forehead, the heat on his cheeks. He's about to straighten up but Eames is at his side, pushing him back down.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Arthur looks at him from where his face it mashed into the black leather. "So that's what we're playing."

"Of course." Eames pats his cheek which he knows Arthur hates but it's all part of the game. "I have to maintain my integrity around here."

"Will you at least put your finger back into my ass while we wait?" At Eames raised eyebrows he adds: "Sir."

"That a boy. Then be a nice secretary and spread yourself open for me."

Arthur's mouth falls open in protest but he closes it around the words he's not aloud to say. Instead, he shifts, face pressing deeper into the leather, and he reaches around to spread his ass for Eames.

His reward are two fingers pressing against his prostate and he moans through gritted teeth.

Saito is rich, successful and very GQ but even the multiple thousand dollar suit isn't able to hide the tent in his slacks. That's what money can't buy.

"Gentlemen," he nods politely as he enters the office, locking the door behind him.

This scenario really is obscure. A clean-cut business man in grey Armani and two of his employers, naked, one of them shoving his fingers up the other's ass.

"Mr. Saito, how nice of you to join us," Eames says with all sincerity.

"Two of my most prolific employees working after hours... I wouldn't miss it for the world."

If Arthur was still thinking straight – and with the way Eames is working him that's just not happening – he'd laugh at this. It's beyond ridiculous and yet admirable that both men can keep from laughing.

"Please, have a seat." Eames motions Saito over to the couch where he sits right in front of Arthur who doesn't look at his boss. Not until Eames tells him to. "I'm sure Arthur here will see to your needs if you wish so." At the words, he pushes his fingers even deeper into Arthur's hole, making him moan.

Saito loosens his tie and shifts into a more comfortable position. "Please, gentlemen, don't let my presence disturb you in any way."

"As you wish, sir."

Arthur can almost hear Eames inclining his head. He feel him shift behind him, he pulls his fingers out. Then the tip of Eames' cock brushes against his hole and Arthur wants to push back against him but Eames holds him in place.

He takes his time pushing back in, making a show of it. With his ass spread open and fingered raw, it feels all the more intense. For a second, he manages to ignore his boss sitting within spitting distance but he can feel his eyes on him. Feels them glide down his back, slithering along his spine to where the coarse hair around Eames' cock brushes against his skin. And it makes his own cock jump in eager anticipation.

As Eames sets a relaxed pace, Arthur hears a zipper being pulled down and a low moan from the man in front of him.

He pulls his hands back to support his weight on his elbows, changing the angle. He dares a glance up at Saito who has his cock in his hand now, stroking it at the same pace Eames fucks him with.

Arthur has to fight down the urge to lick his lips. He has never been too hungry for anyone else's cock but Eames' and he knows it's probably the power radiating off Saito that makes him want to run his tongue up that throbbing vein on the underside.

Eames fingers curl into the hair in the back of his neck, pulling his head back ever so slightly. "You like what you see, Arthur?" He cann't see the smirk on Eames' face but he hears in his voice.

"Yes, sir."

"Would you like to have a taste?"

"Yes, sir."

"Maybe, if you ask Mr. Saito nicely, he will let you."

Arthur hates asking these questions. But he wants it more than he hates it so he's just going to get it over with. "May I please suck your cock, Mr. Saito?"

Saito chuckles. It's the chuckle of a man who's seen just about anything and yet can still be surprised. With his free hand, he cups Arthur's chin and tilts his head up. "Well, since you ask so nicely, that's an offer I can't say no to."

He rises and slips out of his jacket. Then he kicks off his shoes and loosens his tie. His pants go on the pile as well along with his dress shirt and the pool of clothes seems only a tad undignified for a man of his status.

With one knee on the couch, he offers his cock to Arthur.

Eames slaps Arthur's ass, the thrust of his hips pushes him forward. "Now be a darlin' and open up."

Arthur opens his mouth and as soon as he does, Saito shoves his dick down his throat. He really is a no-nonsense kind of guy.

Arthur chokes and tears spring to his eyes. He coughs as Saito pulls out again and the man runs a soothing hand over his cheek. He pushes in slower this time, letting Arthur adjust.

With the tip of his tongue, Arthur traces the underside of Saito's cock, feeling the vein there pulse. He gets a taste of his boss' precum as it coats his lips.

As much as his position allows it, Arthur bobs his head over Saito's dick. The older man's hand travels to the back of his neck and he holds him in place as he slowly fucks his mouth.

With his ass and mouth filled, it would only take one or two quick jerks of his cock and Arthur would come. So he's glad that he's not able to move his arms and that Eames has no intention whatsoever to reach around his body and take care of him. Instead, the only friction he's getting is from rubbing against the leather of the armrest. Which has to do for now.

This goes on for several minutes. Eames fucking him from behind at an easy pace, his hands kneading his ass, pulling him open. He murmurs obscenities every so often which seem to amuse Saito.

"Mr. Eames, as much as I appreciate you putting on a show for me, I have a plain waiting for me. So if we could speed this along..."

Arthur almost laughs at the casual tone of his boss but the cock in his mouth turns his attempt into a garbled giggle.

Eames reaches out and grabs as much as he can of the short hair in the back of Arthur's neck, pulling his head back and off Saito's cock. "And what are you laughing about?"

Arthur swallows his laugh and Saito's precum. "I wasn't laughing, sir."

"You better not be." Eames lets go of him and slaps his hand down on his ass, causing Arthur to yelp. His hands dig deep into the flesh of his slender hips, holding him in place as he starts to fuck him harder, faster.

Arthur's body rocks forward with the thrusts. With Saito's hand around his jaw, he can't go far. Instead, he has his boss' cock stuffed down his throat again. He whimpers, both because it almost chokes but also because being fucked from both ends is driving him crazy. He tries to relax his jaw as much as he can, letting Saito's cock glide easily between his lips. He tastes different than Eames, foreign and enticing.

Eames' pace becomes even faster. He leans over Arthur's back, changing their angle. He fucks him hard, relentless. The trickle of sweat that runs down Arthur's spine and his boss' gaze fixed on him turn him on. Ever since he had found out that Saito was watching him, he had wanted him in the same room while he and Arthur were fucking. He usually isn't into threesomes but this is way too exhilarating not to give a try.

He knows he will come soon, they have been at for too long already. His fingers close down harder on Arthur's hips, leaving bruises on his milky skin. He pushes Arthur forward, pressing his body down on the armrest.

Arthur whimpers again as his cock is trapped against the couch, the leather burning against his sensitive flesh. He wants to come, wants to feel a hand around him instead of expensive leather rubbing uncomfortably rubbing against him. But he knows that's not happening. Not before Eames hasn't finished. And somehow he knows that he will be the last in line today.

Eames comes with a low grunt. He fucks him through his orgasm, thrusts jerky and uneven, burying his cock and cum deep inside him, before he finally relaxes against him.

With strong hands he kneads Arthur's ass as he eases himself out, running his thumb over the reddened hole, scooping up some of his cum that dribbling down his balls.

Arthur gasps around Saito's dick as the sudden emptiness. His arms are going numb, he wants to move and stretch but Eames' hand in the small of his back keeps him down. They are not done with him yet. And while his entire body starts to feel like one giant cramp, he's looking forward to it.

Again, Eames hand slides into the nape of his neck, fingernails raking at the sensitive skin in the back of his skull. "Now tell me, Arthur, how would you like it if Mr. Saito fucked you now?"

To let him speak, Saito pulls out of his mouth and Arthur coughs, then nods.

"What was that? You might want to use your words, darling." Eames kneels down by his head to look him in the face. The untrained eye won't catch the way he gently runs the pad of his thumb over the shell of Arthur's ear, eyes silently asking him if he is okay.

Arthur blinks slowly, a hidden nod. "Yes, please."

"Well, then ask him?" Eames' voice is edgier now. They are back in the game, the moment of compassion past and gone.

"Mr. Saito, would you fuck me, please?" A part of him wants to roll his eyes at the words. He likes to be taken like this, yet asking for it still feels strange, especially with their employer.

Saito smiles at them both. It's a smug smile but the twitch of his cock and the glint in his eyes betray him, letting on just how horny he is. "I believe it would be my pleasure."

He rounds them, taking up his position behind Arthur, stroking his cock, spreading spit and precum down his length.

Eames slumps down on the couch with a sated grown. His tone is conversational as though he is not slowly stroking his softened cock. "Arthur, I think Mr. Saito would appreciate it if you spread your ass for him."

Arthur groans as he draws his arms back, face pressing deeper into the leather. His hands tingle as he pulls himself open, feeling cum trickle from his hole.

A shiver of anticipation ripples up his spine as he feels the tip of Saito's cock press against his entrance. He's stretched and ready and Eames' cum is the perfect lubricant.

Saito sinks in easily and all the way. He lays his hands over Arthur's, helps him spread his ass. Slowly, he pulls out again, leaving only the tip of his cock inside. He pushes back in with more force as if to try how deep he can go.

Their cocks feel different. Even if Arthur hadn't seen them, he would have been able to tell now. He knows there is a reason why he prefers Eames' cock over anybody else's. While Saito's is the fraction of an inch longer, he lacks in girth, not filling him quite as much as Eames does.

Saito fucks him like he wants to leave a mark inside him, hard thrusts that push him further into the couch. He can barely breath against he leather but maybe that his boss' intention. He fucks him like he owns him but if there is anyone who owns Arthur, it's Eames.

Eames who runs a soothing hand over the back of his neck and shoulders, letting him know that he can and will put an end to this if Arthur tells him to.

Eames who scoops up some of his own cum from his cock and presses the fingers into Arthur's mouth, taking even more of his air.

If anyone is allowed to hurt Arthur, it's Eames.

Saito fucks him harder now, faster. He won't last long, Arthur's talented mouth has already brought him close to the edge.

"Feel free to have him your way, sir. He can take it." Eames' voice drips with glee. He is already hard again.

Arthur closes his eyes against the sensation, tries to ignore how painfully hard he is and the fact that he won't be able to come just yet.

Saito doesn't voice his orgasm like Eames does but Arthur can feel him come inside him, can feel the hot spurts of cum, the twitches of his boss' cock. He grows still against him, riding his height with only tiny thrusts. As much as he can, Arthur flexes his muscles around him, wringing every last drop from him.

A satisfied smile curls Saito's mouth as he pulls out, his softening cock glistening with his cum and Eames'. He runs a hand over the small of Arthur's back who just lays there, panting, fingers still gripping his ass, holding himself open.

Eames matches his employer's expression, knowing what he's seeing. Cum dribbling from the smoothest, hottest and hungriest ass he has ever fucked. It's a glorious sight which Eames has enjoyed countless times before.

"As much as I'd like to stay, gentlemen, I have other... business to attend to. Mr. Eames, I take it you will see to Mr. McKenna's release, yes?" As if he hasn't just fucked one of his employees, as if his dick isn't still smeared with cum and his body isn't flushed and sweaty, Saito picks up his clothing and starts dressing. "I'd hate to see one my employees leave work unsatisfied."

"Will do, sir." Eames runs his fingers through Arthur's hair who moans quietly.

"Very well." Saito slips his tie around his neck, once again looking all business. "It has been a pleasure working with you, gentlemen. I hope we can do business again some time soon."

Eames only nods for an answer, trying to hide his amused smile. It's the cool tone Saito uses that seems so incredibly ridiculous in this very situation.

Arthur groans as soon as the door to the office has clicked shut behind Saito. His arms slack and he tries to push himself up but there is no strength in his limbs to support his weight.

"Here, darling, let me help you." Eames' hand closes around his bicep and he helps him into a standing position, keeping him upright as his legs almost give out. "You alright?"

Arthur nods, leaning against Eames' chest. He feels cum trickle down his legs, their cocks trapped between between their bodies.

"You want to come, yeah?" Because he's evil like that, Eames twists one of Arthur's nipples between his fingers.

Arthur mewls, breath hot against Eames' skin. "Suck me off," he breaths.

"What's the magic word?" the Englishman drawls.

Arthur looks up and the fierceness is back in his eyes. "Now."

Eames grins at him and places a sweet kiss against the corner of his mouth. "Close enough." He helps Arthur down on the couch where the young man slumps into a boneless heap, legs falling open, waiting and ready.

For a moment, Eames drinks in the sight, lets his roam over his lover's toned body where milky skin veils tight muscles. Then he goes on his knees between Arthur's knees, running his hands up his thighs.

He pulls Arthur closer to the edge of the couch and helps him prop one of his legs up on the seat for better access.

"Beautiful," he says more to himself than to Arthur who frowns down at him. "Your ass looks beautiful like that." For demonstration purposes only, he dives down to lick around the reddened hole, gently sucking at it, lapping up the last trick of cum.

Arthur groans, back arching off the couch. His hand drifts down his stomach and closes around the base of his cock, keeping himself from coming right there.

Half sucking, half kissing, Eames makes his way over his perineum to his balls, tracing the seam with his tongue. His mouth closes first around one ball, then the other, giving each of them a gentle lick.

"Christ," Arthur curses, voice raw. "Just suck my cock already. I'm not going to last."

"Who allowed to get bossy all of a sudden?" Eames grins at him, knowing that they done with their little game since Saito has left.

"Make me come, then you can come on my face," Arthur offer a truce with a devious grin. He strokes slowly up and down his cock, making a show of how hard he is.

Eames looks down his own body and practically pounces on Arthur's dick, swallowing him whole in one smooth motion. As the tip hits the back of his throat, he gags for a split-second, then swallows.

Arthur makes an inarticulate sounds in the back of his throat, bucking up into Eames' mouth. His eyes are shut tightly so he only feels the Brit bob up and down, suck his cheeks in for extra friction. They had done this so many times that Eames knows exactly how he likes it, how he needs it.

He sucks him hard and fast and as his hand closes around Arthur's balls, fingertips brushing the sensitive skin of his entrance, he's done for.

Arthur's back arches off the sofa as he comes down Eames' throat. His hips twitch, forcing his cock deeper into the other man's mouth.

Eames swallows. He always does. He eagerly laps up everything Arthur offers and it feels like he's coming for ages, spurt after spurt erupting form him.

It's always like this. The longer he is being denied to come, the harder and longer he comes. He doesn't last long but his orgasms are always glorious.

With a satisfied grin, Eames pulls back from him, running his tongue over his lips to lick up every last bit.

Arthur sags back into the cushions, his leg slips off the couch and he whimpers as if in pain. But there is no pain in his body now. He's perfectly sated, his entire body tingles numbly.

Slowly, he opens his eyes to look at Eames, then crooks his finger, beckoning.

Eames rises and stands over him, one foot on the couch to get closer to his face. He is hard again, cock red, twitching and ready to pop. Arthur would love it down his throat but he's too tired now.

"You want me to come on you?" Eames teases, hand gripped tightly around the shaft.

"Yeah," Arthur's voice is nothing more than a whisper.

"Gonna come real quick."

And it's true. Seeing Arthur getting fucked by their boss was an incredible turn-on. And still tasting the other man's cum in his mouth isn't exactly helping. He jacks himself off with quick strokes, gripping tightening on the way down, thumb brushing over the slit on his way up.

He locks a hand around Arthur's jaw and pulls him into a half-sitting position. He doesn't even need to say a word and the other willingly opens up for him.

The thought of having both his holes filled with Eames' cum makes Arthur's cock twitch. At this rate, they will never get home, much less get their work done.

Eames shoots down his throat - he has particularly good aim – and in his face.

Arthur feels the ropes trickle down his cheek. He sticks his tongue out to catch more of it, greedily waiting for it.

When Eames is spent, he closes his hand over Arthur's mouth, pinching his nose shut as well. He leans down to whisper in a dark, sultry voice. "Swallow."

Arthur does and makes a show of it by letting his eyes roll back, mewling like a cat who's got the cream. Quite literally, too.

Eames releases him but immediately leans down for a long hard kiss, cum and tongue and breath mingling.

When he pulls away, Arthur draws in a long breath, letting his head fall back against the cushion. Through half-closed eyes, he watches Eames as he walks over to wear he has dropped his jacket to retrieve a pack of cigarettes. As he lights one, he picks up the box of tissues from Arthur's desk and tosses it over to him.

"You alright?" he asks, the cigarette clenched between his lips.

As an answer, Arthur scoops up some of the cum from his cheek and licks it off his finger. To make his point, he twirls his tongue around his fingertip before sucking the long digits into his mouth.

"I take that as a yes, then." With a self-satisfied grin, Eames stands between his knees, pulls a tissue from the box and starts cleaning himself, then Arthur. When he is done, he offers the half-smoked cigarette to Arthur and slumps down on the couch next to him.

"So how'd you like to do... business with the boss again?" Eames nudges him in the side. "I'm sure there's a raise in this for your as well."

"You think I'd do this for the money?"

"No, you do it because you love cock." Eames leans back as well, looking at Arthur for a moment before they both burst into laughter.

"Next time, though, we don't do it on this couch." Arthur turns his head to show him the red spot on his cheek where his face had been pressed against the leather. "This is the worse than the rugburn you gave me for Christmas."

 


End file.
